Everlasting
by sharpied
Summary: Love can be found everywhere, but finding the kind of love that people are willing to die for, that’s something that happens once in a life time and transcends across the centuries.


Kagome awoke from a dream that seemed to never go away. It haunted her. She always wondered if maybe she had done something differently it wouldn't have turned out this way. The day that haunted her dreams was the day that Inuyasha had left her months ago leaving her and their unborn pup a faithful promise. Naraku's attacks on the group had been getting more and more frequent. He had made many more reincarnations of himself and was sending them to try and kill the group every other day. That paired with the other demons that continually trying to steal the shards of the Shikon No Tams no one thought things could possibly get any worse. But they did. In a battle with Naraku Kagome had almost lost the baby.

Inuyasha finally decided enough was enough. Too much was happening to fast and things were getting more and more dangerous by the day. For the time being it just wasn't safe for Kagome in the Feudal Era. Although it saddened him deeply he knew what he had to do. He also knew that it had to be done. There was no other option. So one day that was not too long after Inuyasha had made the one decision that he thought could very well kill him just from the sadness of losing his mate for the time being if not forever, but at this point even that was better than her dieing. He took her hand and sadly led her to the well. The whole time she had a puzzled look on her face. For she did not know what was to come. When they were a few feet away from the well he abruptly sat down. Gently pulling her down along with him. You could tell he was on the brink of tears. His eyes were full of sadness, love, and guilt. The sadness, of having to lose her. Having her be 500 years in the future while he was stuck here in the past fulfilling a destiny that was chosen for him 50 years before. Love, he loved Kagome more than life itself. He would gladly throw his life away at a moments notice if that is what Kagome desired. And lastly guilt. The guilt of having to send her away. Away from him, Shippo, and all of her friends that she loved so dearly. All of these feelings were apparent in his eyes.

Then he spoke. His voice full of sorrow.

"Kagome you have to go back. Back to your own time. Away from this one. Away from our ever growing problems. In your time it is safe. You don't have to worry about demons coming after you every other day. Or about making up battle plans to fight Naraku. Battle plans so important that one slight miscalculation could mean your life. That is why I must send you back to your own time. But I vow one day the one day I bring down Naraku. I will come back for you. My love for you will be just as vivid as it is now and I promise you my love for you will never diminish."

At that he gave her one last passionate hug and whispered I Love You. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he quickly took the jewel shards from around her neck and pushed her down the well. Hoping doing so would give not only her but their unborn pup a safer life until it was once again safe in the Feudal Era.

Stupid woman she thought to herself. She had dwelled on the matter so much that the dreams had turned into something that was constantly on her mind. She slowly rolled over and reached over to the lamp on her nightstand. She flipped the switch. A yellowish light flooded the room. She fluffed up her pillows and leaned them against the head board and then proceeded to prop herself up against them. Then she peered over at the clock. Its big green numbers showed 12:42. She had gone to bed roughly three hours ago. Slowly she began to slip into memories of the small things about Inuyasha. His fresh pine scent. His amber eyes always giving away any emotion he tried to hide. But most of all his smile. When Inuyasha smiled you knew it was genuine. She broke down sobbing. It seemed like this happened every night. Always ending the same. Kagome all alone in her room sobbing her heart out. Thinking over every moment she had ever spent with Inuyasha the good the bad and the great. Although all these memories brought ripples of pain down her spine. She none the less cherished each and every one of them with all her heart.

The only thing other than her memories that she had left of Inuyasha was Sachi who was sleeping peacefully in her room down the hall. Every time she even looked at her precious daughter she almost broke into tears. She looked and acted so much like her father it was unbelievable. Her hair was pure silver except for the light black stripes gracing it. Her eyes were amber with a few flecks of brown. She had cute little ears just like Inuyasha's. Her smile was even the same. As painful as it was to have a reminder like that around she appreciated it more than almost anything she ever had in her whole entire life. Although it was painful whenever she was around Sachi she felt a bond towards Inuyasha that she knew could never be broken no matter what happened. He had left her with his word and that one day he would come back for them. Sachi was now 9 months old. It had been 11 months!

Each and every day that passed she realized that she missed him a little bit more than the day before. She knew her heart was breaking but there wasn't a thing she could do about it. The only one who could sooth her aching heart was Inuyasha. Thinking about him this much made her sob that much harder. She silently prayed that one day he would come back to her. To see his lovely daughter, to see her, but most of all to remind him that no matter what she would always love him. Whether he was far or near or even 500 years in the past her feelings did not falter. She loved Inuyasha and that was the end. It would stay like that until the end of her life, until the end of time. Then she heard Sachi awake. Quickly wiping her tears away with the heal of her palms. She made her way towards Sachi's room down the hall. Sachi was standing in her crib crying and begging to be picked up. Kagome hurried over to the crib and picked her up. She walked over to the rocking chair which stood in the far corner of the room. She sat down and began rocking the crying child. Singing a lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was small. When Sachi was finally asleep Kagome looked down at her peacefully sleeping daughter. One lone tear slid down her cheek. She once again silently prayed Inuyasha would hurry up and come back her.


End file.
